1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a salad bowl with cooling function, particularly to one provided with a bowl body and a cover body, wherein the bowl body has a recess as well as a chamber and is provided with a separator for separating the recess and the chamber and the cover body has a receiving pan. After ice cubes are respectively placed in the recess of the bowl body as well as the receiving pan of the cover body and vegetable or fruit salad is placed in the chamber of the bowl body, the cover body is covered on the bowl body, by which the vegetable or fruit salad will be spread with cool air coming from the ice cubes and penetrating through perforated holes of the separator as well as the receiving pan and thus to be kept fresh in cool temperature in a longer period and tasted more delicious.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Under the high temperature of summer days, vegetable or fruit salad is often placed in a refrigerator. When the vegetable or fruit salad is removed from the refrigerator, a known conventional way is to place ice cubes directly on the vegetable or fruit salad in a salad bowl for keeping the vegetable or fruit salad cool and fresh in a temporary period. However, the ice cubes directly mixed with the vegetable or fruit salad will soon be melt into water under the heat of summer days, which will reduce the nutriment of the vegetable or fruit salad and, worse than all, make the vegetable or fruit salad become putrefactive in a short time after being continuously soaked in water.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a salad bowl with cooling function capable of keeping vegetable or fruit salad fresh in cool temperature in a longer period and making vegetable or fruit salad taste more delicious.
A main feature of the invention is to provide a salad bowl having a bowl body covered with a cover body at the top of the bowl body, wherein the bowl body has a recess disposed in the bottom of the bowl body, a chamber disposed above the recess, and a neck disposed between the recess as well as the chamber and having a separator located therein for separating the recess and the chamber; the separator has a plurality of perforated holes arranged thereon and a flange disposed at the bottom of the separator.
Another main feature of the invention is to provide a salad bowl having a bowl body covered with a cover body at the top of the bowl body, wherein the cover body has a connecting base disposed in the inner surface of the cover body for being combined with a receiving pan; the receiving pan has a recess disposed therein and a plurality of perforated holes arranged in the circumferential wall of the receiving pan.